


Married Without Love

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU where Constance never joined Abyss, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Political Marriage, Slow Burn, Takes place post-timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: Constance von Nuvelle spent her entire life licking boots and fighting to get where she was, but after meeting a charming commoner who promised to make her dreams come true at a party, she agreed to to his "simple" terms, only to get what she wanted.Neither of them planned to actually fall in love.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really have a good excuse for this. I just really like the "fake/arranged/platonic to romantic" marriage tropes. In this AU, war was never waged on the church, and everyone graduated at a reasonable time and the Ashen Wolves never existed. Yuri was the only one to ever live in Abyss and built his underground empire. Constance stayed in Faerghus after graduating from the Fhirdiad Royal School of Sorcery.

At first, it started off strictly as a political move for Constance. If agreeing to marry him guaranteed she would have an audience with the minister of foreign affairs, which would give her the power to restore her house; then it was a small price to pay. He wanted her for her eventual status, he was interested in making something of himself. What better way than to ensure that she would owe him a favour. That’s all it was; A favour to be repaid. Marrying a stranger… It was rather silly to think anything more about it. People did it all the time, especially people looking into getting a name for themselves. 

* * *

It was at a party when they first met, Constance always found a way to get her name on the attendant’s list. Whether it was bribes, straight up paying, or favours. These parties were by far the most important events for someone like her to be at, especially since men of powerful positions were attending. People who could give her the status she desired, but she wasn’t looking for a marriage. Not with any of these men. Her ego simply wouldn’t let her give her honor and her pride up like that, and that was her one request. 

Parties in the Empire were always grand and busy, but this was even bigger. Easily hundreds of people, all wearing fancy outfits and masks. It was meant to be a way of hiding your true identity and forming connections based on personalities and other nonsensical traits. Most women were here to look for a suitor, but Constance was looking for a business partner. Looking through the crowd with the simple black mask on her nose, she was looking for anyone she might have recognized. Though it was difficult, she’d recognized some of the men who’d approached her and asked to dance. She accepted every invitation and wasted no time getting onto her topic of choice, how she was going to rebuild her house. Most of the men were put off by her straight forward ways, and the others merely played along in hopes that she’d lose her inhibitions around them and swoon at their feet. 

After a long while of dancing and talking, Constance finally took a seat at a table and that’s where she met the most important man at the party, even if she didn’t know it then. A man with lilac purple hair approached her and held a hand out to her, his purple eyes staring intently into hers as he silently asked her for a dance. While her feet were killing her in these heels, and the dress was too heavy and uncomfortable to keep moving, she accepted so she wouldn’t come off as rude.

He gently took her to the dance floor and she followed his lead, and she couldn’t help but wonder just who he was. Pulling her close, Constance noticed that he was a bit taller than her, and his posture, the way he presented himself, everything about him had simultaneously fit in and stuck out in the crowd. His cologne smelled like fresh lavender flowers and though she couldn’t see most of his face, it wasn’t hard to tell he was good looking and charming. Perhaps if she was a different woman, she’d be over the moon about being asked to dance with a man like him. 

Before she could get on with her spiel, he interrupted her. 

“You’re Constance von Nuvelle, correct?” His voice was sultry and the way he looked at her made her eyes narrow in curiosity. She nodded slightly and it made him grin slightly. “There’s word that you’re looking to rebuild your house. It’s a shame what happened to your family.” His way of speaking made her proceed cautiously, though he didn’t skip a beat on laughing. His laugh sounded like bells ringing. “Whoa, no need to get hostile. I want to make a deal if you’ll hear me through.” 

They danced until the song changed, then he guided her off to the balcony where he intended on striking a deal with her. The only lights were from the party and the moonlight, the stars brighter than they’d ever been. Under the moonlight, he introduced himself as a mere commoner with powerful connections, and he assured her that he would be more than willing to help her get an audience with a specific man that she’s been asking about all night. He had her attention. While she was near desperate to get an audience, she knew that an offer like this wasn’t going to come cheap. 

“All I want in return is to be a part of your house.” The words sounded so simple coming from his, but the insinuation made her gasp in surprise and she threatened to smack him with her fan. “Careful, let me explain.” His hands went up in defense and she backed off slightly, giving him a small chance to go into more detail about what he wanted from her. 

As odd as it sounded, it was her best offer she’d gotten. If she agreed to marry him without an actual commitment, he would introduce her to any political figure she wanted and all she’d have to do was offer a home for him. Maybe it was her desperation that made her shake on it, but they agreed that nothing would be set in motion unless he upheld his part of the bargain.

“You know, I think I am starting to see how wonderfully useful you could be for me. As long as I am in full control, you will have a spot in House Nuvelle.” Those were her terms, and she shook his hand, realizing she may as well have made a deal with a devil. 

* * *

Fast forward a year since their meeting, and the couple had grown accustomed to their other rather quickly. To his credit, he followed through on his promise, and now Constance had gotten what she wanted. A small piece of territory that was previously the Hrym territory, and even an estate. As the Goddess would have it, the minister was rather charmed with Yuri and was willing to give him what he wanted, they called it a repayment of favours. The estate was far too big for one person, but having Yuri with her made her feel claustrophobic. 

They did share a bedroom, but Yuri took it upon himself to sleep on the couch that they had in their room to give her space and time to adjust, and suddenly the reality of their situation became far too real. After a while, he started going out at night and sometimes wouldn’t come home. On those nights, Constance would take it upon herself to sleep in her office, in case he did return, he would probably want to sleep in a warm bed.

Constance sometimes would wait for him at night after he’d go out, not out of concern though. It was curiosity. Would he come home every night? Would he take this arrangement seriously? Some days she would see him walk back to the house and come inside, but other nights he wouldn’t come home and she’d see him in the morning or late afternoon. 

~

Yuri always found a reason to go back to Abyss, returning to his people. Though he no longer considered the underground his home, at least not as long as he had an actual home to go back to. Even though on paper, he was soon going to be wed, the question of if he really did have feelings for her. The best answer he could give himself was no, at least not right now. The thought about marrying without love was a difficult one to grasp for some people, though it wasn’t too uncommon. Many nobles and political figures used marriage as a tool, but Yuri never thought of it as the route for himself. He always figured he was never going to ever marry, that he was forever married to Abyss and the underground scenes, but yet he still wore the simple wedding ring on his finger. Since their engagement, he hadn’t removed it on the surface, but when he looked at it, he didn’t really feel anything except a feeling of home, knowing he had a warm bed to go to every night, even if some nights he was sleeping alone.

Over a year, he’d changed slightly, not as devious or scheming as he came off across when he’d talked with her on the balcony. Now that he was a few years shy of thirty, he knew that the bird needed to land, and what better nest than with a dove who was building from the ground up? It was selfish, but it did help the woman see her dream come to fruition. They both used the other, a complete stranger who was useful to them. 

* * *

Sitting at his table in Abyss, Yuri had his feet up on the table as he drank from a mug. It was some cheap alcohol that his men had smuggled, and while he wasn’t a big drinker, or a drinker at all, perhaps it was time to celebrate a new life. A new life of riches and never having to be worried about where he’d spend the nights. The men sitting at his table would look at him curiously, and he’d wave them off with a haphazard grin. As the alcohol got into his system, he was more lenient with his words and seemed a bit more entertained by his situation. Though Yuri made a conscious effort to not wear his ring while in Abyss due to the chance of there being a rat in his midst, only those he was closest to were welcome to drink with him at his table.

Yuri wasn’t oblivious to what people were saying around Abyss about him, that he’d looked skinnier, healthier, and more taken care of. Did this arrangement really affect him so much? It was hard to say, really, but what he did know was that there wasn’t much he could ask for more. While he was being the underground leader though, he fell into a persona, one where all he cared about was the wealth, the status, and constantly assured his men that she didn’t mean anything. It was an odd thing to lie about to most, but in reality he did that for her own safety, even if most didn’t understand that. Of course his reasons weren’t so shallow and selfish, but he needed people to believe they were so that any potential danger wouldn’t see that he genuinely did care for his fiance, even if not in a romantic way yet. 

“Boss, crazy to think you’re marrying a broad for her money, isn’t that usually what the women do?” The loud drunk man caused an uproar of laughter, and Yuri laughed along with them, raising his mug.

They continued to poke fun at him, but a lot of them actually made toasts hoping that things go well for him. Part of him wondered if in another life, how would he celebrate getting married? It was a vulnerable thought, but he didn’t want to cling to it too tightly, not for the moment anyways. For right now, he allowed himself to celebrate through the night, not too concerned about what she thought about his late nights out.

* * *

They reached an understanding, and while both of them weren’t very… Affectionate with their partner, they did enjoy poking fun at each other after they grew a bit closer and learned more about the other. For example, Constance needed the window open in their room to sleep, and Yuri hated the cold air. Yuri would sneak sweets into the bed on the nights she would fall asleep in her study, and she would scold him whenever she’d feel a crumb when she tried to sleep. Speaking of falling asleep in her study, some nights Yuri would carry her back to bed, leaving her to wonder how she’d gotten in the bed the following mornings, and he would refuse to admit his deeds. Also when Yuri would spend late nights out doing his work, Constance learned what time he’d sneak through the front door, and she would wake up accordingly, leaving a hot cup of tea on the table by the entrance. 

Slowly the two built up a small source of trust, since they’d both accepted that they were living together. They bickered often, though. Playfully taking jabs and coming up with ways to get under the other’s skin. Yuri used his stupid nickname and Constance would get extra pompous and over the top. Oftentimes the maids would giggle in the background when they were arguing, making comments about what a couple they made. 

~

One night, they shared a lovely candlelit dinner and they decided that even without needing a reason to, the two of them started drinking. Constance got tipsy on her wine and Yuri snuck a keg of beer out from Abyss and brought it back. The two of them hadn’t had a reason to get drunk, perhaps it simply came with the other’s presence and the atmosphere. 

The dinner was well prepared and it was delicious, though despite the two of them getting quite tipsy, neither of them really spoke. But when they did, it was followed by tipsy giggling and the two of them cracking jokes at the other, though the momentum really stayed. Perhaps the alcohol put the two of them into their feelings and the slightest hint of vulnerability was shining through. After they finished eating, the pair moved over to a window and they stared outside as they admired the way the moonlight shone down on her- their territory. Yuri looked over to her, and he wondered if it was only his drunken thoughts that made him take notice of the way the dim lights reflected off her blonde hair. It was overwhelming to him, and in his drunken mind, he needed to correct it. 

Pushing his hair back he leaned against the wall beside her, which earned a small laugh from her as she looked up to him, her blue eyes shone with what could only be described as innocence. Was she one of the few people who didn’t fall for his charms at first glance? Thinking on it, she never was the kind to think of anyone like that, let alone just him. 

“What has you looking at me like that?” The way she spoke was irritating when he first met her, but now it was charming, in its own way. So prim and proper, but the woman herself oftentimes was anything but. In return, he grinned then looked back out the window.

“Marrying a filthy commoner without loving them, it’s an odd concept.” He teased and she rolled her eyes, her arms crossing over her chest. “Here I thought that you’d only marry for love, or whatever bullshit people spew out these days.” 

Her blue eyes looked outside, looking at the lights from the small town homes of their growing population, and for a moment she wasn’t sure how to respond to him. Back when she first accepted his proposal, if you’d call it one, she was so much more loud and obnoxious, flustered even. He even made a comment about them being lovers and defying the social normative before he’d taken off for the night, but the two of them were far from that. Perhaps if this conversation happened when they were sober, he’d have gotten a bigger reaction, but with her red cheeks and her swaying, she was relatively calm. 

“It is like I told you at the time, you were useful.” The way she said it left him with a feeling that there was more to it. Constance was many things, but marrying someone just since they were of use to her wasn’t like her. Loud, egotistical, annoying, frustrating, and a thorn in his side, maybe; but he knew she wasn’t the manipulative type. Not like him. He was slightly drunk, but not drunk enough to miss the way her smile faltered for a second and she looked back to him. 

For a moment she wanted to say something, but the words got caught in her throat. It was the booze, without a doubt, and once she realized that this odd vulnerability was a mere side effect, she laughed and turned around, as if she was about to leave. 

“Perhaps the more innocent part of my brain was hoping that with time, I'd be able to fall in love with you and make this arrangement a real one.” Her words rang through the room, and all he could do was smile at her before looking out the window himself. It wasn't until he was sure that she couldn't hear him that his own thoughts were vocalized on accident. 

“You truly are an odd one, Constance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is an ugly emotion.

Constance always thought of jealousy as an ugly emotion, one that she did her best to get rid of many years ago. There have only been a few times she’d felt extreme jealousy that she could name on one hand. The first time she’d really experienced a strong sense of it was when she’d been attending the Royal Academy of Sorcery in Fhirdiad, there was a parent’s event where everyone could showcase what advancements they’d made over the past four years, and Constance had no one to show her spells. Seeing all the girls who’d bully her with their parents made her wonder why they were lucky enough to have parents that were still around, while she was forced to go through this sort of life alone. 

Another time was when she’d found out that many of her old maids and butlers, along with other hired help that were doing their best to take care of her, had gotten hired into high paying jobs for nobles that could actually afford to pay them for their help, not just on love alone. If Constance was given any funds or reclaimed any status after losing her family, they would have been able to stick around, so she was jealous of those that outbid her. Technically no one even knew she was alive at that point, and when she’d come back to the world as Constance von Nuvelle, it was too late. Everything had already been redistributed to the other popular houses. 

There had been other times, of course, but Constance held herself to a standard, one where she refused to let an ugly emotion shine through, because now she couldn’t afford to have anything ugly about her stand out. Not when eyes were on her and everything she was doing. 

~

It managed to hit her once when she was in Enbarr for some meetings, all thanks to her fiance's help, and while she was simply buying some bread and other small goods, every time she looked it felt as if there was a couple. They all looked so happy as well, holding hands and smiling at each other. Some were two men or two women, and seeing how happy everyone looked to be in someone else’s company caused a pit in her stomach, and she began to wonder who in her life would be as happy to be around her like that. Constance never cared for romance, at least not since she had focused on her dreams; but with her dreams so close, she began to wonder about other things. 

The wedding was supposed to be in less that a month, and plans were coming along alright, she supposed. But it wasn’t at all what she imagined. She was going to have little to no guests, just some officials that she’d befriended over the years. Maybe she’d get in touch with her childhood friend Mercedes, someone she’d only just gotten back with, but due to her being far away, it was hard to keep communication with. Letters were slow to send and receive, but perhaps if she sent one that night, it’d get to her with enough notice to accept. 

Walking around the markets was a little disheartening. With her wedding band on her finger, she’d get compliments on it whenever she’d stop by a stall, and every time she’d look down to it, as if she suddenly remembered she’d brought it with her. It was a simple ring with a rather large diamond on it. She wondered how someone like him had managed to get a ring quite like the one she had, but part of her didn’t want to know. Making a deal with the devil did seem to have it’s perks though. She would get comments like  _ “I bet you’re a lucky woman!” “A man who can get you a ring like that must be a keeper!” “Keep that one close if he’s willing to get you a diamond that size!”  _ and it was getting old, to say the least. 

Constance remembered the moment he gave it to her. 

* * *

Constance was sitting at her desk, glasses over the bridge of her nose as she looked through what felt like a million different papers. It came with the job, she supposed. Being the leader of a house was proving to be quite troublesome, and she was admittedly a bit nervous to do so. She’d only met Yuri a few months ago at this point, and already he was starting to deliver on his promises. The couple had been granted temporary housing in the Empire until the transferal of land could take place, and until they had an estate of their own. It was shocking, but she wasn’t going to push the help away, not when she could use it. Laying down the groundwork was going to be the easy part, but actually doing everything was going to prove to be the difficult thing to do. 

The sun was beginning to set, and her study had a beautiful orange haze on everything the light touched. Like a filter being placed over a scene. The sky was turning different hues, ranging from orange, to yellow and the slightest hints of pink. It was surely any artist’s dream to paint. Though Constance’s desk was placed in a spot where the sun couldn’t hit her and she wouldn’t turn into  _ her.  _ She was yet to have that side exposed to Yuri, not until she could perfect her temporary cure. 

While she was deep into her paperwork, her study door’s opened and one of the maid’s came in with a small platter, looking at the young Miss working hard. Her cheeks were pink, a young face and her long brown hair tied into a loose bun. Her big brown eyes looked around nervously before entering, and the sudden movements made Constance jump, causing the maid to jump as well with a soft “eep”. Apologizing for the reaction, Constance beckoned her closer, taking a look at her. She was very pretty, and she appeared very flustered about something. 

“Miss Nouvelle, I have something from your, um, your-” She stumbled over her words, and Constance could only sigh, immediately knowing what she was talking about. 

“-My fiancé, what is it?” Constance finished her sentence, and the brunette nearly looked disappointed for a split moment before bringing the platter over. Without another word, she did a small bow and left in a hurry with a strange look on her face, which only left Constance confused before she took the lid off.

Underneath the silver lip was a cup of tea along with a shiny diamond ring beside it. It was odd, definitely, unconventional even. For a moment she was left confused, but she’d noticed a small note underneath the ring itself and carefully moved the ring to read the note. 

“To my dearest beloved,” Already Constance could read it in that cocky, playful tone he used around her when he wanted to push her buttons. It was his way of breaking the ice, she supposed. “I will be away on a job for a week, but I wanted to leave you with a ring so you wouldn’t forget our engagement. Consider it your engagement ring.” 

Even without him signing it, she knew it couldn’t have been anyone but Yuri to give it to her. It was much like him to be so irritating, even in letter form, but she did end up carefully sliding the ring onto her finger, and to her surprise, it was a perfect fit. Though concern did nag at her when she wondered the cost of a ring like this, she knew her nose was better out of his business. Taking a sip from the teacup, she was surprised to taste her favorite bergamot blend. 

Perhaps he did pay attention to her ramblings some days.

* * *

Every little girl looked forward to planning a wedding of course, it was a celebration of finally becoming someone, someone of value. For Constance, she’d stopped planning her dream wedding once she realized her father was never going to be able to walk her down the aisle, her mother was never going to be able to do her hair and makeup, and she wouldn’t see her older brother standing beside her faceless groom, teasing him about how she’d look in a fancy white dress. Even Yuri seemed more interested in planning this wedding than she was. 

They’d sit together after dinner by the small area they’d set up by the window, and go over plans until the late of night, but Constance’s heart just wasn’t into it. She’d relinquished all choices to him, flowers, music, even the guest lists. After the first while, Yuri noticed something was off and he put the papers in his hands down.

“What’s going on with you, I thought it was every noblewoman’s dream to plan their own wedding.” He joked and Constance could only sigh and offer a single shrug, her heart not quite into it. 

“This wedding is nothing less than a formality for me. A political arrangement such as this doesn’t require a big event, I figured. I would simply prefer to not have to do it at all.” The way she talked about it gave away the fact that it wasn’t necessarily true. She was hiding part of it and it wasn’t hard to tell. The way her fingers tapped on the table, her eyes refused to meet his, and he could hear her heel bouncing on the ground as she lied. 

“Alright, now tell me the actual problem.” He called her out and all she could do in response was sigh. “We made a deal, the least we could do with it is at least have fun with it.” 

He made a valid point, their arrangement wasn’t conventional, why should anything they do be? Looking through the papers, Constance slowly began to relax.

“I want an indoor wedding.” Constance mumbled, and Yuri seemed to perk up slightly when he’d heard her, starting to go through papers himself. “No media, and all flowers must be purple.” Her demands slowly got more and more odd, but he was willing to listen and play along. Yuri was right, she figured. Nothing about them was serious, so why was she so focused on this wedding? It wasn’t as if this was going to be the day she was looking forward to since she was a little girl, and if anything, her family was going to be laughing at her decisions from wherever you end up when you’ve passed. 

They bounced ideas off of the other until the sun started to rise, and Constance seemed to be a bit more relaxed when it came to this day. Perhaps it was the weight that others were purring on her, or maybe it was the whispers of those in town about her arrangement that was starting to weigh her down. But Yuri never seemed affected by any of it, or anything for that matter. Part of her wondered just who he was or what shaped him to be the way he was, and part of her hoped that one day he would let her learn.

~

Since then, they’ve made things more fun when they’d go out in public. Embarrassing the other when they would have the chance, slowly getting everyone around them accustomed to the fact that yes, they were going to be wed without having any personal feelings, but that doesn’t make them a less likable pair of leaders. They were going to be leading the house, after all, and for a commoner, Yuri managed to fill that role fairly quickly. 

Though Constance was no stranger to taking notice of the amount of love letters that would show up at their door, a lipstick mark on the envelope or a spritz of some perfume, it wasn’t hard to tell who they were from. Clearly because most knew of their arrangement, the women who were infatuated with her  fiancé took it as a sign to “steal” him away. It wasn’t rare, far from it. It was as if they would forget she lived at the house along with him and assumed he would find it and take it as a grand romantic gesture. It was getting old quite quickly. 

Again, jealousy was an ugly emotion that she refused to experience. Especially not when it came to the small pile of letters talking about how a random woman deserved to be by his side more than she did. They amassed on the side table in her bedroom as per her request to have her maids bring them there so that she could properly ask Yuri what he would want done with them. 

Sitting in her bed reading a book, she’d hear the door creak open and she saw a familiar face poke through, and immediately he’d noticed the pile of letters on the table, making him laugh. Walking inside, he walked over and picked up a letter, looking at them curiously. 

“Dang Shadylady, didn’t think you’d have a cult like following like this.” He joked and Constance scoffed, rolling her eyes at him which made him open one. It threw Constance off for a moment, a bit surprised at his lack of hesitation. “Your hair is the color of lilacs, your eyes to match. Your smile lights the fire to my heart.” He read out loud and then started laughing, then tearing the page with a small shrug. Looking at the look on Constance’s face, he didn’t recognize what emotion it was meant to be. “What’s that look for?”

“Are you perhaps used to receiving letters like these?” Constance asked, and Yuri shrugged, then sitting on the edge of their bed, looking over to her with a somewhat smug grin. 

“What? Do they bother you? It’s a bit therapeutic to read them.” He teased as he took one off the pile and held it out to her, and her expression changed to a somewhat exasperated one while she pushed it away from her. “Fine, I’ll open this one.” He said before ripping it open. “When you decide to leave your wife, come and find me here-” Yuri read out loud before laughing, but quickly stopped Constance who was about to get up. 

Grabbing onto her arm before she could get up, he did his best to hold back a laugh, but broke out in a small laugh. She tried to pull away to leave and he apologized as he gently held onto her, looking back to her. “I’m sorry, really.” He tried to apologize, but it was clear that he didn’t really mean it. “Don’t be so sour, these aren’t anything other than funny.” He tried to explain, but her face got more red.

“Funny? Yes, countless women in the territory telling you how I may not be good enough to be with you is hilarious.” She let out a laugh, but the way she rolled her eyes and the eye twitch gave away that it annoyed her. When he let go of her arm, she was about to get up before he handed her the letter. “And what do you want me to do with this? Keep it and treasure it forever?” 

That response made him laugh, and he then laid back on the bed. “You could do that, or we could make it a game. We could read them and then make fun of them and rip them. Couples therapy.” Looking at him, then at the letter, she took it from him and ripped it. Once, then twice more and she let the fragments fall. He was right, it was oddly therapeutic. 

* * *

For the rest of the night, they broke out a bottle of wine and then took turns getting rid of the pile, reading the letters and getting rid of them.

For a stranger, Yuri was oddly concerned about keeping her happy, she noticed. Though she didn’t take too long to think about it, gladly ripping up any insecurity she may have had along with the letters. He was beginning to be an actual friend to her, if anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is just a little fic I work on when I have some extra motivation that I don't know where to direct it lmao. But since you decided to read it, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days until the wedding, and Constance has many thoughts about the big day.

Things began moving officially and tensions around the estate were surprisingly low. Everyone around them seemed excited and overjoyed, but the couple seemed rather… Unbothered and unaffected, as if their own wedding was nothing to be joyous about. When asked about it, they seemed passive, claiming that if anything, they were more so looking forward to it being over. Constance was one for the spotlight, but when it came to the wedding, she simply wanted it over and done with so that she could officially reap the rewards of their union. Yuri appeared indifferent as well, neither here nor there.

With only a week left, things were finally being put in motion. They had things set in place; the caterer, the guests, the florists, the dress and suits, the venue, everything had been decided already, and all that was left was for the two to write their vows. 

Vows to what? That was a question Constance had troubles answering. She vowed to give him a warm bed, and her company? Though she knew that if she’d said something like that, Yuri would have made a joke about her company being nothing to gloat about. From the past while, they’d grown into being fine friends, being able to share a laugh and make fun of the other, though when things would be brought up about their wedding, things got awkward between them. Perhaps it was the implication? Surely if he was wanting to find another man or woman to be romantically involved with, she’d be more than happy to oblige if he was happy, but some part of her knew that wasn’t what made him uneasy. And what was it that was making her uneasy? The fact that she wasn’t going to be spending her wedding night in the arms of a man she was “eternally devoted to” or something like that? The fact that from the grave, her parents were most likely disapproving of her choices? It was hard to say, but she knew that when it came to her family, she knew what was best for it.

Instead of having her guest list be filled out like Yuri’s was, she’d invited students with terrible home lives from the Royal Academy of Sorcery to attend for a hot meal, and to get her name spread around a bit more. Orphans like her, commoners who weren’t so lucky to be financially backed up and were only flying by the seat of their pants like her. Back then, a hot meal meant the world for her, and she only wanted to give back to the school that helped her pave her path to success. 

When she approached Yuri with the idea, he agreed that it was a good idea, which helped her feel a bit better about the idea. That way her own guest list was going to be filled enough. That also gave an excuse for her childhood friend and her to reconnect since they both apparently were alumni for the academy. 

* * *

Three days until then, and Constance was exhausted from the different trials that she’d been put through. Hair and makeup, dress altering and the likes. It was all overwhelming, especially since it was all for the media, all for the people who were attending to see them fail. The number was greater than she originally thought, but many people on the list were high esteemed nobles that were simply looking forward to witnessing an unconventional wedding. They didn’t matter though, none of this mattered because the day after the wedding, her life was going to be put into motion. And that was a promise given to her by Yuri. 

Sitting in one of the common rooms, she simply wore her lounge wear while she was having one of her maids work on her hair and makeup. For a simple maid, this woman had incredible talent when it came to styling.

Her long, blonde hair was styled into a bun with her long bangs framing her face, her eye shadow was a lovely shade of blue that complimented her eyes, along with her signature blue painted lips. She looked like herself, but different. Beautiful even. Of course she knew herself that she was a beautiful woman, among many other positive traits, but something about a loveless wedding made it seem… Strange. Before her thoughts could go much deeper, the maid who was doing her makeup seemed content with the work, though was complaining about the lack of light for such a beautiful day. Without knowing of the young mistress’ condition, she opened the curtains to see the blonde’s makeup better. Constance was quick to try and stop her, but it was too late and suddenly the sun’s effects took a toll on her and she became quiet and reserved, apologizing to the maid for yelling. Not knowing what to do or how to handle Constance’s sudden change, she went to go ask for some help elsewhere. Leaving Constance alone to her thoughts, she began analyzing what she saw in her mirror.

She saw a beautiful woman who looked as if they were simply playing dress up instead of preparing for their wedding. Useless. As if there was any point to any of this. Her dream was one step closer, and this was what she wanted, so why did she feel the need to run away? To abandon everything and feel her bare feet against the pavement as she escaped? Where were these thoughts coming from? She was so sure that she was making the right choice, yet in this state, why did she feel like it was a horrible mistake?

Panic began to bubble in her chest, but her body refused to get up and move. Instead of seeking refuge from the sun, slowly she allowed it to envelop her and take over her thoughts. 

“I don’t deserve this.” Constance said to her reflection, frowning at the face of someone she didn’t recognize. “My dream is but a feeble attempt to recreate a future I lost. I should just leave.” 

Suddenly, she was standing up and getting her things together as if she was actually getting ready to take off. She was prepared to apologize to Yuri and tell him that she couldn’t uphold her end of the deal and abandon everything. 

As soon as she was about to take off, the door opened and there stood her husband to be, a look of mild concern on his features. 

* * *

Yuri was simply minding his business, reminding himself that Constance was going to be busy with her affairs for the wedding which left him to aimlessly wander around the manor on his own, planning out the next few days in his mind. 

“I should write to my mother again.” Yuri said out loud to no one in particular, thinking about how he invited his mother to the wedding, but she was yet to respond.

Yuri figured it made sense though. The woman didn’t believe in that sort of thing and hoped her son wouldn’t fall into a scheme that was marriage, but part of the reason he was doing so was to help support her. She was only getting older and he knew that she wouldn’t be able to support herself forever, but with House Nuvelle and Constance’s magical prowess, they could more than afford to send money to her and help her live luxuriously. 

Perhaps if he wrote another letter, he’d be able to convince her to be there, and he figured that he would ask Constance to also write. Maybe that would be enough to convince her to show up.

As he wandered around, suddenly he was beckoned by one of the maids who looked rather distraught about something. He quickly made his way to her, thinking that a fire had broken out or bandits were on their way, but instead she was talking about how something was wrong with Constance. His first response was to crack a joke, but the look on her face only convinced him that she needed his help. 

Once she told him what room she was in, he made his way over, not sure what to expect when he would enter.

* * *

There the two of them stood, staring at each other before Constance was the first to break away, embarrassed and ashamed that she had been caught about to leave. Yuri wasn’t sure what to do or why she looked so… Apathetic and distant, very much unlike the expressive and confident woman he was starting to familiarize himself with. She looked like she was caught in the middle of something, which only made him more confused, and he closed the door behind him. 

Before he could speak up, she beat him to it.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Constance’s tone was different too, it was a lot more sad than he’d ever heard. Since when did she apologize for anything? Something was off, and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. “I see that look on your face, is it perhaps disappointment? Perhaps you were looking for a possible way to get my sad, pathetic existence out of your life before it’s too late.” 

Her attitude was concerning, and he wondered if she was under a spell or something, did something happen? He made a face at her words, and that only made her look more guilty. Before she could speak up, he put his hands on her shoulders, looking down to her as she shied away. Odd, she was never one to back away from him. 

“What’s going on with you? It’s weird.” He asked, and instead of pushing him away, she stayed frozen in her spot. 

“I apologize that you’re still bothering to be around a lowlife such as myself. It’s just that… The sun…” Was all she said for a moment, and Yuri looked out the window. The sun? What could she possibly mean by that? 

Noting the confusion, she looked out the window as well before carrying on where she left off.

“When I’m exposed to the sun, I’m reminded of the horrific day my family died and I lost everything. Those memories are ones I’ve buried deep within to avoid the pain, however being exposed to the sun forces me to remember.” Her eyes didn’t meet his, but Yuri could see that they were slightly clouded over and lacked the distinct sparkle they always had behind them. As she explained herself, he found it almost too far-fetched to be a true story, but he did his best to not dismiss her so quickly. “You should not waste your time on a nobody such as myself. In actuality, I was preparing myself to say goodbye.” 

Goodbye? His eyes squinted down to her, but she did not even flinch. Instead of them standing, he led her over to the small sofa in the room and they sat down so he could talk to her about whatever it was that she was on about. She obediently followed, no resistance or fight. After sitting down, her eyes only stared down to her hands that rested on her lap, and Yuri did his best to wrap his head around this bizarre turn of events.

“When you said you were going to say goodbye-”

“-I intended on running away, yes.” Constance cut him off, her eyes closing as she said so. That frustrated Yuri when she said that, she truly intended on breaking their promise, despite everything he was doing for her? Though when he looked to her, he only saw pain in her expression. “My dreams are going to be for naught. Everything I have built and fought for is a waste of time, because it was too ambitious for someone like me to dream of achieving and here you are wasting your time and risking your reputation to be with someone like me. I have only been fooling myself into believing it is possible, and you’re willing to do whatever it takes for a mere pretender like myself.” 

Hearing her talk like this was more frustrating than dealing with her normally. When she was like this, he couldn’t take jabs at her or push her buttons, instead he was just forced to listen to her sadly ramble on. 

“I wanted to take the burden off of you so you would not be forced to waste your life with me. I can still go, it is not too late for me to back away and you would not be at fault.” 

What kind of offer was this woman giving him? Part of him was tempted to agree, but it was immediately shut down when he realized that his own personal aspiration would be lost with her. It was too late for them to back out of this, because they both had dreams to come true. Instead of getting up and leaving, he took her hands into his and shook his head.

“You’re denser than you look. Let’s get you out of the sun, then we can talk about this when you’ve sobered up.” He told her, getting up and gently pulling her to her feet. With downcast eyes, she shook her head.

“I’m afraid that once I return back to  _ her _ , I will remember very little of this interaction. That is simply how my condition works. It’s rather embarrassing, I’m aware.” Her tone was sad and pitiful, Yuri knew he had to do something. Letting go of her hands, he went to the windows and closed the curtains before going over to the blonde, who stood there awkwardly staring at the ground. 

Then he did something that caught her off guard, even in her apathetic state. He wrapped his arms around her, with a sigh, and loosely she wrapped her arms around him as well. Even though the sun’s beams were tucked away, she remained like that for the time being. 

“I’m sorry you have been forced to see me in such a pitiful state.” She mumbled against his chest and he rolled his eyes. Resting his chin on the top of her head. He didn’t even respond, just simply stayed with her like that until she began to return to normal in the comfort of the dimly lit room. Once she broke out of her trance, let go of him and pulled away, a dark blush on her cheeks when she demanded quite loudly to know what he was doing to her. Instead of doing the nice thing and lying, he teased her for what had happened, causing her to only get more embarrassed and storm off, leaving him to watch her go. 

* * *

Once the sun began to set, Yuri was sitting in his own office with a cup of tea on his desk, and a quill in the other as he started writing out a letter to his mother, or rather, he was trying to find a way to start his letter. After dealing with Constance and her bizarre condition, it only enforced the idea that he needed to go through with this. She needed him to keep her on the right track, and he intended on doing just that. 

When it came to his mother though, he didn’t know how to write to her and ask her to come. If it was anyone else in this world, he would have been delighted that it was one less mouth to feed, but his own mother was going to decline being at his wedding. It stung, but he understood her very well. As frustrated and tired as he was, he was insistent in writing and sending this letter as soon as possible. As he sat at his desk, tired and growing more irritated with every passing second, suddenly there was a knock at the door which woke him up rather quickly, and he saw a familiar face poke through the slightly opened door. Constance looked embarrassed, but even with the candlelight he was able to see that familiar shine in her eyes. He invited her in and pushed aside the empty piece of parchment, looking to her with an entertained expression. 

Seeing the face he was making, she scoffed and walked inside, closing the door behind her before going over to his desk. She was wearing her nightgown and her hair slightly messy. All her makeup from earlier had been removed as well, but even without it, it was no secret that she was a natural beauty. It looked as if she had been trying to sleep, but clearly something was on her mind. 

“I figured this was going to be a waste of time, I am not entirely sure why I bothered coming here.” Constance said out loud as she went to his desk, then sitting on the edge of it with a dramatic sigh. Yuri was able to see right through her though, and knew that he was using dramatics as a way to build up courage. Before she could say anything, Yuri dismissively waved her off before he brought back his paper.

“You don't have to apologize. It’s an odd condition, but it’s out of your control. We’ll just have to make sure there’s no sunlight for the wedding. Can’t have you ruining the big day.” His words were teasing and obviously making fun of her, but it seemed to help her relax. Making it so she didn’t have to out right apologize seemed to make her more comfortable. 

One question nagged at him though. Did she really want to pull out of this? If he hadn’t been there when he was, would he have never seen her again? 

“What if I told you that I was leaving in the morning and had no plans on returning?” Yuri asked out loud, going back to brainstorming his letter before he heard a loud thump on the desk, and when he looked up, she was now in front of him, both her hands slammed on his desk a look of intensity he was yet to see on her face. 

“We made a deal. I don’t care what…  _ She  _ told you, I made you a promise and I will see this through.” Ah, so she caught onto what he was doing rather quickly. Even though the subdued version of her mentioned there were no memories retained, she was confident that something was said. “I promised you I’d make my dreams come true, and I need you… to help make them come true that is!” Caught in the moment, she realized what she said and quickly fixed her statement, causing him to grin up to her. 

“Good, that’s what I like to hear. We made a deal, and I’d better not catch you trying to pull out of it so soon.” He told her, though most people would take it as a warning, she took it as a challenge. 

“You’re stuck with me, love. I am not going anywhere.” With a wide grin, Yuri took a second to admire it before he simply shrugged with a grin, knowing that he was going to hold her to that. The moment lasted for a few seconds before Constance noticed he was yet to write anything at all. 

Noticing that her interest was piqued, he motioned her over so he could get her help. 

“My mother is yet to respond to the invitation, so I’m writing to her to attempt and convince her to come. Care to help me?” Yuri asked, and she seemed awfully delighted in his rare vulnerability. With a nod, she pulled a chair up to him and together they wrote a letter, asking once again for her to attend their wedding, though this letter, Constance introduced herself and explained their situation, hoping that they would be able to convince her together. In Yuri’s letter, it was simply him asking her to attend and that all charges would be covered, but Constance’s was a bit more personal. 

In her page, it was an introduction of who she was and what her ambitions were. She spoke about how they met, and in it, she promised that Yuri was going to be married to someone he could trust and would live a happy life with. It was rather dramatic and corny, but Yuri felt his heart skip a beat after she read it over to him and asked for his opinion with those blue eyes of hers. With a nod, he put the papers into an envelope, planning on having someone get it to her as fast as humanly possible. 

At the mention, Constance clapped her hands together excitedly, announcing that she had perfected a spell to transport any item under three pounds to somewhere in the world instantly as long as she could visualize it. Deciding that it couldn’t hurt to give her a shot, she cast the spell and the papers disappeared. Seeing her excitement of it working made it worth it, and renewed his faith in his decision. 

* * *

They talked at his desk until she ended up nodding off in their conversation, and once she was fully asleep, Yuri got up and picked her up off of her chair bridal style. Instead of fighting against him, she let herself be carried, and Yuri gladly walked back to her bedroom, setting her down on the bed. 

When he went to pull away and leave, he felt a tug on his arm, and when he looked down, he saw her look up to him with half-lidded eyes. She was out of it, but barely conscious enough to ask a favor of him.

“Stay with me” Her voice was a whisper, and Yuri knew he should say no. He knew it was in his best interest to walk off and sleep on the couch since she wasn’t going to remember asking him to stay in the morning. But instead, when he looked down to her, he nodded slightly and then laid down on the bed beside her, staring at the ceiling. She laid beside him, and while there was about three inches between them, she fell asleep instantly. Perhaps she just needed to know he was there. 

Oddly enough, Yuri fell asleep rather quickly as well, letting sleep take over after he was sure that had passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love two things: Developing feelings, and vulnerability.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "are you bored yet?"

It was finally time for Constance to begin the rest of her life. Sitting in a private room, alone, she stared into the gold framed mirror. Everything about her was perfect, her makeup, her hair, the dress… Everything was absolutely stunning. Around her neck she wore a family heirloom, a necklace that belonged to her late mother. When she was younger, she remembered hearing about how her mother had worn this exact same necklace when she married her father, and at the moment all Constance could think about was how badly she wished her mother could see her. 

There was a knock at her door, and then entered Mercedes von Martritz, a childhood friend and the one person Constance trusted to give her away to her future husband. Since she no longer had any family to take the role, Mercedes was more than willing to take it up after they had reconnected through the School of Sorcery. When Mercedes saw Constance in her dress, the older woman began to tear up and hug her, causing Constance to hug her back, her hands shaking. 

“Your parents would have been so proud of you.” Mercedes whispered to Constance, causing her to nod a little, but it only seemed to make her tense up even more. It wasn’t long until they heard the music begin to play, and Mercedes guided Constance to the entrance. It was now or never. There was time for her to run away and abandon everything, but then she remembered what she promised Yuri. She promised him that she would see everything through until the end, and he was trusting her. He was the one person she refused to let down, especially after everything he had done for her. Once they reached the entrance however, her feet froze in place. Could she really go through with this? 

Mercedes must have noticed her hesitation, and then took her hands into her own and forced Constance to look at her as she smiled warmly.

“I’m very proud of you, Connie..” Her voice was soft and full of nothing but love and care, and it made Constance tear up hearing the words she had longed to hear from someone for a very long time. When she heard that, Constance knew there was no other choice but to follow through with her promise, knowing that someone thought she was making the right move. After gathering every ounce of courage, Constance nodded and then the door was opened, and all eyes fell on her, including the very dashing groom who’s jaw dropped at just the sight of her.

* * *

Standing at the altar, Yuri had never felt more nervous in his entire life. Formal wear was always too stuffy, eyes on him as they intently stared at him as they waited for his bride, and the uncertainty of the single most important woman in his life bothered to show. It was incredibly nerve wracking and he wasn’t sure if things were going to work out, especially if Shady Lady bailed on him like she had tried before. Part of him doubted her, but the majority knew that she promised him and that she would uphold it. 

He followed her every wish for the wedding, only purple flowers, no sunlight that could hit her, and the attendants were strictly only people they’ve invited. Even with their odd restrictions, the venue was absolutely beautiful and the cathedral they had selected? Surely it was any bride’s dream come true. 

Someone gave a nod to the musician, and then a lovely melody filled the entire room, signalling for the bride to begin her march down the aisle. But when the music started, no one walked through and he began to get more and more nervous. No, she wouldn’t have stood him up like this, not now. “Come on Constance…” He muttered beneath his breath, but it was more like a plea, a plea for the woman to not back out of this. For both of their sake, for  _ his  _ sake. 

Suddenly, the large doors swung open and out came the flower girls, sprinkling purple petals down the aisle as Constance followed behind them. His jaw dropped and he swore it could have hit the floor. He had seen her with the hair and makeup, but the way she looked in her dress, the lighting had done her nothing but favors, and the way their eyes met made him gulp. When she smiled nervously to him, Yuri only grinned back at her, and miraculously that seemed to relax her. Finally, she made her way to him and he took her hands into his. 

As the priest began his speech about their wedding, Yuri could only look at her and admire the sight. Perhaps it was the fact that a beautiful woman was in a wedding dress in front of him, or maybe it was because of the woman in the dress. Part of him couldn’t differentiate the two statements, because it was her either way. 

“You look amazing.” Yuri whispered to her and Constance smiled nervously to him, then looked to the crowd of people. It was mostly children and teens from the academy along with men from his group from Abyss, but also there were a  _ lot _ of important nobles and wealthy people to witness the ceremony, and all of them stared at the couple, some people even crying. Constance recalled hearing that weddings made people emotional, and part of her wondered if she would cry on her wedding day. Would Yuri? Before she could let herself stare for too long, her attention was brought back to her very-soon-to-be husband.

Had his eyes always been so pretty? He wore stunning makeup that accentuated his eyes, and there was a soft gloss to his lips. Standing so close to him, he smelled like lavender, like he did that night when they first met. Everything about him made her both relax and get nervous about everything. Realizing that he was waiting for a response, she forced herself to calm down.

“You look fetching yourself.” Constance whispered back to him, and he almost let out a laugh, but smiled at her, giving her hand a soft squeeze to get her to relax. 

As the priest talked about their union and their lives that will become entangled, they both got lost in the sight of the other, waiting for the time they would share their vows. 

“Both the bride and groom have prepared their own vows to read to one another.” The priest addressed the crowd, and Yuri nodded to Constance, encouraging her to go first. She could feel the nervousness begin to bubble more than ever, and Yuri let go of her hands and the priest handed her a piece of parchment that she had written her words down. Carefully taking it, she cleared her throat and looked at her soon to be husband, letting herself breathe before she spoke. 

“I will have you know that you truly are such a stubborn man, one like I have never met before and will likely never find anywhere else.

Had you asked me a few years ago when I was attending the Academy if I would ever find myself married and have my dreams on the verge of coming true, I would have laughed harder than I ever had and told you that you are a foolish man. 

Yet here I stand, you here with me, I will be trusting you not only as a husband, but as a partner in our future. I don’t trust many, yet my future is yours to help me shape. 

We shall build a place we can call home and restore my former glory, and I want you by my side when I do so. Our names will be carved in history, and that is my promise to you.” 

Constance spoke without hesitation, and when she looked up to Yuri, he was smiling cheekily at her, obviously amused by her vows. His reaction only made her relax as well, smiling at him as she held back her own laugh. After a moment, the Priest handed Yuri his piece of parchment, but he shook his head and waved it off, deciding to speak without it. It confused Constance, but he took her hands into his once again.

“I will have you know that you may never find another man like me in the future, and that is why I’m here with you.” He began his speech, winking to her which caused her to laugh and shake her head, already threatening to nudge him, but he continued on. 

“As I stand here today with you, I can only make a simple promise. 

Even though we may not know very much about each other, your ambitions and dreams are what inspire me to help them come to fruition. I’ve never met someone with the drive like you do, and as long as I have a place I can settle down in, I promise to do whatever it takes to make you happy.

Your courage, your grace under pressure. Truly an angel I’m chaining to the ground for my own selfish purposes.

I’m going to follow every procedure and show you that I’m not going anywhere.

So allow me to assure you that I will never let you let me leave this promise unobtained.”

When he spoke, Constance could only find herself watching him and being moved with every word he told her. Their vows were short, yes, but it was exactly what the both of them needed to hear. When he finished, they both let out a soft laugh, whether it was the nerves or how seriously they both were taking it, the crowd of people seemed to relax as well. 

Then the “I do’s” were coming up, and Constance felt that nervousness bubble inside of her, figuring this was her last chance to run off, but when she looked back to Yuri, and saw his encouragement, she knew that she was okay. This was okay, and as long as she was with him, it would all be okay. 

Then, they both pronounced their “I do’s” after promises of being by their side, sickness and health, wealthy or poor. The promise of love might have sounded empty for people in their situation, but it was the last step that needed to be taken to follow through with their plans. So they both agreed, the promise of love was made, and they both gave each other a look, before grinning, knowing they would only use this as material to tease the other. 

Yuri was given a ring, a ring that Constance had never seen before. It was different from the engagement ring, where that ring was flashy, over the top, and expensive looking, while this one was plain, save for a few amethyst gems along the entire band. When he was instructed to place it on her finger, he gently placed her one hand in his as he slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit, and when she looked up to Yuri, she swore that she saw a small amount of surprise before he regained himself. 

“I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness to you.” Yuri said, and while Constance knew that it was empty, it still managed to touch her heart, even just a small amount.

Then it was her turn. The ring she held in her hands was her older brother’s, but even before her brother it was her fathers, and it was passed down through generations of the Nuvelle line. It was always a signal of the House Nuvelle, with the sapphire gems and the intricate design. On the underside of the ring, it was engraved with the name “Noa” so that the Nuvelle’s may never forget where their line had come from. It was something Constance had been holding on to for a very long time, it was always given to the men of the House, specifically those in line to be the head of the House. With a sad smile, she took his hand and slid it on his finger as well, and afterwards the two of them looked up to the other, seeing how oddly emotional they both had been about this exchange. 

Constance repeated after him, smiling to him now as they both knew that this was the point of no return, and there was nowhere to go but forward. 

As the man between them spoke about unification, and what it meant to be married, Constance was already planning out their next steps, and what they had to do. Now, it was done together. Now, they were that much closer to reaching what they wanted.

Declared husband and wife, it was as if time slowed down, and for a moment, Constance knew that her family was looking down on her, though with smiles instead of disapproval. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” The priest declared and without a second to even overthink it too much, Yuri pulled her close and kissed her, for all the crowd to witness. As the clapping and cheering started, the two stayed for only a moment before pulling away, looking at each other with nervous smiles.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Nuvelle.”

* * *

Constance barely recalls the rest of the ceremony, all she could think about was how excited she was to have it over with so she could return back to her life and further her research. Though there was a small party held for the couple where everyone would be able to talk to the bride and groom, even though the attendants of this event were all very unfamiliar with who Constance was. The first people that approached her was Mercedes, who gave Constance a big hug, the rest of her group stood behind her. Nicely dressed men and women, all congratulating the two of them with varying degrees of excitement before they went off to go socialize and dance along to the music being played. 

Shortly after, a few of the Professor’s from the Royal Academy had come along with a group of children to say thank you for the invitation and food, along with the very charitable donation. The mention of a donation made the bride look to Yuri, who stepped up to shake their hand, claiming it was the least they could do, since Constance was an alumni of the school after all. It surprised Constance to learn that Yuri had done that behind her back, and after they were left alone, she asked him about it. 

“It’s a personal donation, I didn’t take any from your treasury.” Yuri assured her with a wink before linking his arm with hers as they went to go sit down. 

Hours passed, and many different people came to thank the two and congratulate them, and Constance was getting quite exhausted, wishing to go back home and just take a hot bath and sleep. When Yuri noticed her expression, he looked over with a grin. 

“Are you bored yet?” He asked, nudging her and she seemed to wake up, looking back to him with a small shake of her head. 

“Not at all, this is quite lovely…” Constance answered, making Yuri chuckle and take her hand into his. 

“I didn’t mean this. I meant us. Bored of having me around yet?” He asked, his cheeky grin displayed to her and that earned a small shove, though he managed to make her smile just when she was convinced she couldn’t. 

“Never.”

~

Just when the couple were going to retire for the night, ignoring the implications and what was expected of them, the two of them did their best to not think about it, despite all the jokes that were being cracked to them. They took their steps out of the small venue and saw their small carriage, Yuri truly wasted no expense, when they heard someone call out to them. 

From behind them, they could hear someone call out to them, and when Constance turned, she watched a woman come over to them. She was gorgeous, she noticed right away. Long lilac purple hair that reached the middle of her back, her eyes looked like Yuri’s. Not a single blemish, or wrinkle on her face, if anyone had to guess, she didn’t look a day over thirty. She wore a classy, deep purple dress and matching flats. Yuri froze and she looked over to him, then back to the woman before it clicked. 

“Yuri… I-” The woman said before she looked at Constance and immediately the woman’s eyes teared up. She began to cry and it freaked Constance out as she didn’t know what to do. How was she supposed to react to this stranger coming up to her and suddenly crying at the sight of her. 

“It’s been a while, mother.” Yuri said, his hand tightly squeezing Constance’s, almost enough to hurt. Before she could even respond, the woman was hugging them both tightly, crying against them both. 

“I’m just so happy for you…” The woman said quietly before pulling away to get a good look at her son and her new daughter. “My dear, I’m very sorry. I meant to respond, but I wasn’t sure how to. I was afraid that you were being foolish, that you were making an awful decision, but when I saw you both up there…” Her voice trailed off, and then the woman took Constance’s hand, looking at the ring. “It looks perfect on you, dear.” She said, making Constance blush, smiling at the woman. 

They talked for a small while, but ultimately promised to invite her to the manor for a chance to really talk when they weren’t exhausted. 

* * *

Once returning back to their home, in their extravagant wedding outfits, Yuri helped Constance out of the carriage before he truly threw her through a loop before he picked her up bridal style and carried her in the house, laughing as she started yelling at him to put her down that instant, both of them giggling as they entered the manor. Though as they stood in the strance hall, he didn't put her down right away and looked down at her. 

“We did it.” He told her, and Constance nodded, smiling up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck for support, giving it away that she really didn’t mind being carried. It was nice, in an odd way. “Now you’re stuck with a commoner like me.” He joked before he spun her around then placed a kiss on her cheek with a satisfied grin, and it was a surprise to see him so excited about this. 

Yuri then carried Constance upstairs to her room and then set her on the bed where he then laid down, stretching his arms. Though now that they were there together, things got awkward and quiet between them. The connotations of what was expected and tradition hung above then, and no one said anything, but then Constance laughed. “We've already begun defying all traditions, what is another one?” She asked, and it seemed to ease both of their minds. Instead, they both laid down on the bed beside each other, staring at the ceiling with goofy grins on their faces. 

Though, Constance moved slightly and rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him, the sudden cuddling caught him off guard. 

“A bit forward, don’t you think?” Yuri teased her, but he didn’t move away, instead rather welcomed it. 

“Let me have this. It was our wedding after all.” She said before raising her hand to look at the ring on her finger. “May I ask what this ring means to you?” She asked, her voice wasn't louder than a whisper, and when she looked up to him, his eyes were closed, though she could tell he wasn’t asleep, not yet.

“My mother gave me that ring when I was young, made me promise to give it to the woman I married. Though she was expecting me to marry for love. Despite everything she’s been through, she’s deep down a romantic.” He answered simply, and Constance looked at the ring. 

“Yuri?” Her voice piped up, and when Yuri opened an eye to look down to her, he saw her looking right back up to him. “Do you think we will regret this in the future?” It seemed like a genuine question, but when he laughed, she smiled a bit to herself, knowing it was a silly question. 

“Even if we do, who cares? That’s then, and this is now. And right now, I’m pretty content.” Yuri answered simply, and it seemed to satisfy Constance enough. 

“Now for my second question…” She trailed off, and she kept her eyes looking at him, before she smiled a little more. “Are  _ you _ bored yet?”

.

.

.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO CHEESY AAAAA


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is a funny concept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it has been a very, very long time since I have updated, but I was actually homeless for a month! My family and I were kicked out unfairly by an extended family member, and we had nowhere to go. I hadn't been able to access my computer, and understandable so, I was very, well, preoccupied. But, things improved, and now I'm safe and I have a roof over my head. I'm finally able to get back to doing what I love, and plan on updating/creating more stories!

Domestic life was something Yuri never saw himself actually following through with. Perhaps when he was little and on the streets, he would have wished to be living in a big, expensive house with a beautiful spouse. However, when he grew up, his ambitions changed to ones more challenging and more exciting. Living a life of crime and shady businesses, especially after getting expelled from Garreg Mach. Since then, it was hard to ever see himself waking up in the same bed so many times; yet here he was. 

Since the wedding, Constance and himself had grown closer, ever since they silently agreed to take things at a natural pace. No pressure to show affection, especially since their emotional label was still pretty unclear between them. By a natural pace, it meant that there wasn’t any push or resistance to any sort of romantic interactions, though they were usually saved for when they were out in public. Handholding, cheek kisses, flirtatious remarks, sometimes it felt like a show they were putting on for the people living in their territory. 

But sometimes, when the other would fall asleep first, they weren’t strangers to the occasional forehead kiss and cuddling. It became something that made it impossible to sleep without, and far too often did they find themselves waking up in the morning with their hands intertwined. 

Contrary to whatever social normative would ask of her, Constance refused to be a housewife and absolutely would not relinquish all of her important duties and head of house responsibilities to Yuri. She was in charge of whatever rule she had, even if she was only considered a minor house. Most people were surprised when they would make an appointment with the head of house Nuvelle to see Constance, and it grew increasingly frustrating to have people express their disappointment at her presence. This was the opposite of what she wanted from this, and whenever Yuri would laugh at her frustrations, it only made things worse for her. 

~

Constance stormed into her bedroom, letting out a heavy sigh as she kicked her shoes off, not caring where they landed as she laid on her bed, bouncing slightly at the force. Her irritation only rose when she heard a muffled laugh, and her head snapped in the direction of her husband who was sitting at the desk they had moved into their room. Her glare was cold, and instead of making him quiet, it only made him laugh a bit more. 

“I take it that it was another cancellation?” Yuri asked, before going back to looking over his papers. The groan she let out was enough to tell him that he was correct, and he grinned to himself behind his papers. “I get that you want to keep your pride and such, but maybe you should let me go to a few of the meetings?” 

“Absolutely not, and we agreed on it. This would be my burden to bear, and I want to do this on my own. I’ve made it this far-”

“On your own?” He asked, and it made Constance stop talking for a second, and for a moment neither of them said anything before he went back to his papers. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Constance stormed out of the room, and he let out a deep sigh, knowing it was going to be hard to talk her out of this one. He was right, and they both knew it. If Constance could have done it on her own, she wouldn’t have needed to marry him. Did he word it wrong? No, she’s an adult, she should have been able to take the criticism at face value without getting so uppity about it. 

Yuri had finished up with his work, and as soon as he went to stand and get himself ready for bed, he heard the door creak open and then Constance went straight to their bed and laid down on her side, her back turned to him. With a raised eyebrow, he looked down to her to make sure it was okay for him to also lay down and she sighed with a small nod before closing her eyes. Taking the invitation, Yuri sat down on his side of the bed and looked down at her. 

“Tired of your tantrum?” It was a harsh question, but he got a nod out of her which made him nod in response and sigh. When she didn’t respond right away, he sighed as well and then laid down on his back, looking up at their ceiling. “You know that I can get you an audience with anyone you could ever ask for, right? It’s okay to accept help sometimes, my dear.” 

Yuri didn’t even need to look over to her to know that the relief slowly washed over her as her entire frame untensed and her shoulders relaxed, that it dawned on her that perhaps it would be okay to accept help from someone else for once and not everything had to be a one-woman operation anymore. She had him to lean on, and perhaps she finally understood that now. Though as stubborn as she was, she refused to roll over to look back to him. That was fine with him, maybe she just needed to think his offer over and come to that herself, he wasn’t going to force her to agree to anything. Part of their agreement was to let her take control of the main decisions made, but he couldn’t stand to watch her make the same mistakes over and over to no avail. 

That night they both fell asleep without saying another word to the other out of their own stubbornness, but to their surprise, they woke up the next morning in the other’s arms. 

~

The day went on without much talking to the other, or much interacting at all, but when it came to supper, Yuri naturally figured Constance wouldn’t wish to share a meal with him, so why shouldn’t he take full advantage of a hot, well cooked meal. Oftentimes he much preferred to cook his own, but it had been a long day and he just wanted to sit down and enjoy himself for a short moment until the arguing with Constance would carry on. 

When he sat down, he was brought his meal and he thanked them, promising to leave the cook an extensive tip when his cut from work came through and he could pocket whatever everyone else didn’t get. It had been a short while since he had been to Abyss, he thought to himself. As he cut off a piece of the juicy steak set in front of him, he pondered the last time he had spent this much time above ground when it wasn’t a mission or something devious. This was the life he had chosen, and yet while he knew he could go to Abyss whenever he wanted, he was starting to wonder if he was missing the free life that he had down there. 

It was almost an unfair thought he had, unfair to Constance after he promised that this was what he wanted after all. But when he looked at the empty dining table, he couldn’t help the frown on his face. 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind though, he watched at the door to the dining hall swung open (as they tended to do whenever Constance was making an entrance) and there she was, a wide smile on her face holding a letter of sorts as she rushed over to him. Immediately the dark cloud hanging over him was pushed away as she eagerly went over and held the letter out for him to read. It was a member of the council announcing that they would like to meet with the Lady of House Nuvelle and discuss getting additional funding for her research and they could discuss moving forward with getting her name reinstated. 

“I knew I could do it! I knew that if I would remain patient then surely my genius would be noted and that finally I’d be recognized for the incredibly intelligent and capable leader I am!” Her tone was over the moon, and Yuri could only stand up and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling to her as she celebrated, caught off guard by a strong hug from her. 

Constance didn’t apologize often, but then and there she mumbled a small “I’m sorry” which he assumed was in reference to the way she had been treating him. He simply laughed it off and didn’t dwell on it too long, and then she gladly joined him for a meal. The two of them ate and talked together, planning on making the trip to go meet with whoever it was that was thinking about getting her on board, and that they were insistent on meeting with the blonde. Finally, it felt like things were starting to turn around for her.

* * *

This was it, the big meeting that she was waiting for an entirely on her own merit. It was with a member on the magic council, one that worked quite closely with her family while they were still around. Though not close enough to know the skeletons in their closets that died with them, but close enough to be willing to meet with her and discuss her place and how she can move forward with receiving funding for her work. The name was vaguely familiar to her, but when Constance tried to remember, all she could get was blurry memories about who exactly this person was. Even when Yuri would ask around in Abyss, no one ever seemed to come back with any information. 

The meeting was in Enbarr, and standing in front of the large estate that she and her husband were invited to, the pair of them stared at the front door, hand in hand. Constance held all of her documents close to her chest with her free hand and Yuri carried a small duffle bag with other various things that Constance insisted on bringing for demonstration purposes if they needed to see just what she was capable of. 

“Are you prepared for this? It could possibly be your big break.” Yuri asked, and when he turned to her, she had such an intense look of determination on her face. She  _ wanted  _ this more than anything he had seen her get. This looked like it was the next big step to restoring everything, and now they were right in front of the doors. 

Before Yuri could reach forward and knock, the door opened and in front of them stood a tall, slender woman with blonde hair and purple undertones, and for a split second, Yuri was convinced it was another Constance that opened the doors. Her long blonde hair with the curled bangs that framed her face, warm blue eyes that held wisdom well beyond their years. Even her form was similar, tall and thin, with slight definition on her arms. Even the distinct purple highlights that Yuri was convinced was one of a kind was nearly identical to his wife’s.

When Constance looked up, her face dropped into a look of horror, and she began to shake where she stood. Her hands covering her mouth as tears threatened to spill, and the woman didn’t even flinch at her reaction, instead smiled rather sadly to her. 

“Ah, Constance... “ Her voice wasn’t as high as hers was, her tone a lot more hushed than either of them expected. “I’m sure you have many questions, please… Come inside.” The woman politely requested before walking inside, and Yuri noted that she was a lot more cautious than he expected her to be. Constance was about three feet backed up away from Yuri, her hands still up to her mouth and her eyes were glossy, but no tears were shed. When the Trickster watched the woman who looked like they could be Constance’s mother walk away, she didn’t even bother looking back to them. 

Quickly, he went to her side and attempted to calm her as she was still shaking in her boots. 

“It can’t be- My- She died so long ago..” Constance said, her tone panicking as she was having trouble pulling herself together. Yuri wasn’t sure what was going on, but what he did know was that the Nuvelle’s had been completely eradicated. There were no survivors other than a scared little girl, as far as he’s heard from the blonde, so there was no logical way for her mother to still be alive. For Constance, it felt like there was a hole in her memory, something trying to claw itself out but couldn’t get over the last hurdle. 

Carefully, Yuri took a step away and silently went to go collect the papers she had worked so far to put together for this meeting, even though he had a feeling there wouldn’t be anything to truly come from this exchange, he couldn’t let all her hard work sit in the mud while she struggled with this crisis she was faced with. The front door stayed open, and when he looked over to Constance, she was starting to pull herself together with tears in her eyes and taking deep breaths. 

“That cannot possibly be who I think it is, so I am going to get my answers. Yuri I- Please don’t leave my side, I cannot do this without you.” Constance said, trying her best to put on a brave face, however the crack in her voice gave away the fact she was actually quite terrified of whatever was next. If anything, the trickster was quite impressed with her ability to pull herself together, even if his assumptions were partially correct. He wasn’t exactly sure what to make of this situation, but nothing in his mind made it sound like a good thing, especially when he trusted Constance when she told him that her entire family was wiped away. He silently promised to protect her from whatever was waiting on the inside of this big house. 

Handing her papers to her, Constance took them nervously and with a single nod, she decided to head inside. 

~

The interior of the house wasn’t what Constance was expecting. When she saw the woman’s face, some part of Constance expected to walk into her childhood estate, like she was living through a dream or something along those lines. That was not the case however, while it was quite finely decorated and it was clear the owner of the house was very well off, it was lacking a sense of familiarity. If anything, it assured Constance that her mind wasn’t being cruel with her, and that this was a different entity than the one she had once called her mother. There were no family portraits, there wasn’t anything that would help her fill this burning hole in her mind, so all she could do was go with what she felt. Even then however, she didn’t know how to feel.  Both Yuri and Constance were directed to go into the common area at the end of the hall, and when the pair entered the room, the were greeted by a dim room with the windows covered by extravagant and expensive looking red curtains, the bookshelves that line two of the walls went to the ceiling, and the wall on the back was clearly the centerpiece to the room. Hanging above a grandiose fireplace was a portrait, one that stopped the young mage in her footsteps. 

It was a painting of two women, completely identical as they stood side by side. Even though it was just a painting, even though it wasn’t the real thing, only one thing was said for the first time in this room. As her eyes fell on the painting, the woman recited an unfamiliar spell and placed a finger on Constance's forehead, before it felt as if every memory that was buried deep within was being uncovered. It was overwhelming and enough to make her legs shake as she threatened to fall over, but Yuri kept her standing as suddenly, Constance could remember.

“That’s my mother,” it came out as more of a whisper, and suddenly Constance could feel a hand on her shoulder, and when she looked over, it was the woman that invited them in, a sad smile was on her face as she looked fondly at the portrait. “I’ve seen this painting before, when I was much younger.” It was as if the parts of her memory were stitching itself back together.

“That’s correct, your mother and I, we were sisters…” The woman admitted, and when Constance looked to her, she swore that there were tears in her eyes. Without much of another word, the two of them slowly brought the other in for a hug, neither of them crying or said a word, instead needed reassurance that the other was there. Yuri watched as they slowly began to talk, and silently he set her things down, and excused himself out of the room. There wasn’t a need for him to impose on their reunion, especially since this was important to her. He closed the door behind him and then leaned against the wall, waiting for her to come out, even if he knew that it might take a small while.

~

The initial conversation between them was awkward as they both sat down on the sofa, her work laid out on the table in front of them, the fire in the fireplace roaring. They both didn’t seem to know what to say or how to say it, but the two blonde women just seemed relieved to see the other. Constance had a hard time looking over to her, especially in the eyes, but her aunt seemed more than happy to overlook the sight of her sister’s daughter. 

“How have I never…” Constance tried to find a way to ask the question that weighed on her mind. “I’ve never really known you, even before my family was lost. No one ever really mentioned you, only in passing.” It was a bit more of a blunt question, and the woman laughed, but the smile was quite sad. 

“I was a Nuvelle, like your mother. Though, as you must have known, only one child through our family line was ever meant to be married off, and our parents’ choice was for your mother to find a suitable man that would go on to become your father.” She began to explain, and that seemed to line up with what Constance could remember of her family rules. “I was never meant to be married. The Nuvelles were very... selective in who was involved to keep the family name, though, I suppose it was because I didn’t possess that crest that your mother did, or that you have.” Constance’s eyes widened in surprise, wondering how she knew that  _ she  _ had Noa’s crest, but the woman continued on. “They only wanted the bearer of the crest to have the right to marry, so your mother got everything she ever wanted. However, I fell in love. That was when I abandoned the family and then slowly began my life with the love of my life while she had two beautiful children.”

It was quite the story, and if the woman did not look like an exact copy of herself, then Constance would be skeptical of the tale. Yet when she looked at the portrait, she knew that… That it was the truth. 

"And the memory spell?! Why would anyone have imposed that upon me? Reclaiming my house would have been made so much simpler had I known there was family I could have reached out to!" The younger blonde felt her frustration bubble, but the only woman sighed with a sad frown, shaking her head. 

"Like I mentioned, I had the Nuvelle name stripped of me long ago. There would not have been much for me to have done, and what you would have needed from me when you were younger would be more than I could have offered. I placed the spell to conceal my identity, though your reaction was unprecedented, I knew I had to undo so after how horribly you responded," it wasn't a good explanation, but Constance accepted it nonetheless, deciding not to dwell on it, especially when they were about to explain what it was that she was there for. Funding for her future.

“But Constance, the real reason I had called you here…” Her voice suddenly got a lot less friendly, and she pushed away the paperwork Constance had spread out. “I apologize, but I cannot fund your research-"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Constance pushed away from her and stood up, looking down at the older woman with a fire in her eyes as her entire reason for being there was snatched away in front of her. The older woman remained calm as Constance looked as if she was about to explode at the judgement. 

"You intend on telling me that you had called me here for nothing?" Her voice was high pitched, and in front of her, her aunt could only sigh. 

"I had heard you had gotten married, however, I never heard about who to… Constance, I thought you would be smarter than to marry someone _like him,_ " the amount of disappointment dripped from her tone, and that made the blonde straighten up and quiet down, worried that her husband's identity was known. Her blue eyes narrowed and glared, however her aunt hadn't even blinked. "A commoner without anything to him? You are such a bright girl, and yet he's the equivalent to a mangy dog. He was the adopted son of Count Rowe before the awful scandals would have come out, hm? You’re a smart girl, Constance, you always have been. And yet you still have chosen the worst man to marry, one that will surely ruin your reputation." 

This was news to Constance, and she felt dull for not knowing what she was talking about. Her surprise must have been a small amount more visible than she intended it to be, because the woman in front of her let out a laugh, covering her mouth before swiftly apologizing. The laughter only seemed to embarrass her further, but she kept her composure.

"It's quite rich coming from you about who I have or have not chosen to marry. You discarded the entire Nuvelle name, And yet you wish to lecture me about who I have fallen in love with?" It was odd to say such blatant lies, but they felt like the right thing to say. The tone she used made her aunt flinch slightly, especially when it was Constance's turn to laugh. "I will not stand and listen to your audacious claims about my husband, or whatever you feel the need to say about me. My choices are mine to be made, and if you think your words would sway the magnificent Constance von Nuvelle, then I am afraid that you are awfully wrong." Apparently, however, the conversation wasn't exactly over. 

"That's the point, I've discarded the name along with all traditions that came with it. But you still wish to say you're a Nuvelle, And not at least pay homage to any of the traditions?" Her tone was almost insulted, her glare piercing. "What happened to your suitor being of noble blood? Or being approved by living relatives? Come on Constance, you were raised on these traditions, that is what makes you a  _ Nuvelle.  _ Otherwise, if you chose to not follow those traditions, you are merely a faker, taking the dead name,” the words were like a blow to Constance’s stomach, hearing someone say such awful things about her name, that she was only a pretender to use the name, that it wasn’t going to be held up to the same legacy as it one was, because she chose to marry someone who has the means to help her. “Instead of someone respectable, you chose some sort of killer. What a shame that you chose to drag that name through the mud.” 

_ Killer?  _ That didn't sound right, that didn't sound like him, but the way she said it was so certain. It was hard to ignore it entirely, but if there was anything Constance knew she had to do, was trust him. Trust him enough to not feed into this person who had not been in her life when she needed them most. Yuri was the only person she knew she could lean on, and anything she would hear otherwise, she would take up with him.

"I am the last surviving Nuvelle!" Her voice raised into a yell and suddenly everything froze. Admitting it out loud was hard, but it seemed to make something click. Constance grabbed her work and such from the table, not even looking at the woman. "Every other Nuvelle died or left, and therefore, to hell with their traditions. My family may curse me from beyond the grave, but I intend on restoring  _ my  _ house the way  _ I  _ want to!” Constance started to shout at her, and she finally looked over to see her aunt fuming, her face red and tears in her eyes as the younger dared raise her voice. “I am all that is left. You chose to defy their traditions too, and you married for love. But now it is only I who has the authority to do so. Whether it is the blood of Noa through my veins that dictates it, or the official title of Lady Nuvelle, but any more of these disgusting claims from you will only result in all contact to be lost, especially if I get what I want. From this point on, you may only refer to me by my official title, Lady of the House Nuvelle, and any other business will be concluded with my husband present." 

And with that, Constance gave a small bow before she left to the door, about to open it before a hand grabbed her arm, and when she turned back, her Aunt had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“You’re making a mistake, Constance. You’re making a mistake, even you need to recognize this…”

“Well perhaps it is that I am in love with him. I do not need to rationalize it, I do not need to excuse it. I will be okay.” Was all she said before pulling her arm away, and swinging the door open to find the man of the hour waiting for her, an entertained grin on his face as he held out her bag for her. Without another word, she nodded and took it, along with taking his hand in her own before the couple left the manor, to return home together.

* * *

It was a long ride back to the Nuvelle Estate, and there wasn’t much for Constance to say. Of course she didn’t want that wretched witch’s words to cling to her, she didn’t want to dwell on them too much, but to think of her husband as a killer, it almost made her blood run cold. She knew he was a criminal, she knew that since the beginning, but to know he had ended a life made her uncomfortable. Though, when she felt him squeeze her hand, she looked over to him, her eyes meeting his as he didn’t look as confident or cocky as he did back in the house, instead he was frowning. 

“I can explain everything when we get back, if you would like.” His voice was quiet, and it took Constance by surprise for a moment. She hadn’t expected him to have overheard much of their conversation. Had he… Had he been listening? With a small nod from her, he seemed to tense up slightly before nodding back, and the two of them went to look out their respective windows in silence before going home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is too cheesy, maybe a bit too self indulgent, but I've been starved for some developing feelings.


End file.
